568
by Harkkonen
Summary: Como quieras, maldita sea. One-shot / Zosan.


**++H++**

Ya siendo noche, alrededor del Sunny podían escucharse los pasos de ritmo descontinuado por las escaleras del barco inclusive le acompañaban los argumentos de dos singulares personas que solían hacer como costumbre.

-¡No!- se negaba a seguir los pasos de su nakama.

-Solo acompáñame- le jalaba del haramaki obligándolo a caminar.

-Necesito ir a entrenar- repitió su excusa, puesto de que la dijo diez veces después de que lo saco del puesto de guardia.

-Es muy noche para eso, por favor solo salúdalas, se que te preocupas por todos nosotros pero tu modo de expresarlo me molesta-

-uhmmm- ya vencido por la respuesta se dejo llevar.

Y justamente acepto al haber abierto la puerta a su destino.

-Nami-chwann, Robin-swann, ¡Les eh traído el té que Chopper les receto y un marimo como visita!- hablaba alegremente el rubio.

Había entrado Sanji alegre, una de sus manos estaba ocupada por la bandeja con tazas y una tetera y la otra tomando la perilla de la puerta, por detrás de él estaba Zoro, un tanto molesto por la petición del cocinero.

Sanji se acerco a la cama donde yacían Robin y Nami, por el otro lado estaba Chopper sentado en una silla, las chicas no parecían enfermas del todo pero el Reno no les dejaba salir.

-Otra visita no nos caería mal, Luffy fue el ultimo en venir además de Brook- Aclaraba Nami, ya aburrida de esa habitación.

-¿Y que se supone que tienen?, para mi no parecen tener nada- Zoro hablaba cuestionando la situación mientras se acercaba la lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Tst, ¡eres un insensible marimo!- Contesto con tono molesto el rubio por detrás de Zoro, mientras servia el te en la cómoda a la izquierda de la misma cama.

-Un desmayo no es mucho- dijo Nami.

-¿Dices que eso no importa?,- se levanto el reno sorprendido y molesto - la tripulación debe estar en perfectas condiciones- Respondió con orgullo.

-¡Así se hace Doctor-san!- Parecía que Sanji se sentía orgulloso de la preocupación del reno por los demás, al haber terminado de servir, repartió las tazas a las respectivas 'pacientes', el solo recibió los típicos gracias por su amabilidad.

-¿Y por que les pasó a ambas?- volvió a interrogar el peli-verde.

-Debió ser por el fuerte contenido de alcohol que bebimos ayer en el bar de la última isla-

Sanji tomo la bandeja ya con menos peso y se dirigía a retirarse.

-Uhm, hasta a mí me gustaría beber algo así…- Declaro Zoro, por supuesto el espadachín era inmune al alcohol, seria genial para el encontrar alguna bebida que lo deje K.O. por cada botella, mientras hablaba dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando sentarse en la cama de enseguida, pero al hacerlo, sintió algo mas, eso interrumpió sus palabras, por curiosidad volteo haber el obstáculo.

Se quedo sin palabras.

-Sa-sanji!- grito espantado, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás en la habitación.

He ahí el cocinero, tirado en la cama de alado, estaba inconciente, la tetera y la bandeja estaban tirados aun lado de el, el liquido sobrante en ellas mancho las sabanas, el como se encontraban aquellos objetos hacia mas creíble el repentino desmayo del rubio.

-¡Cocinero-san!- Robin también reacciono acercándose al chico. Zoro lo tomo entre sus brazos sentándolo en su regazo.

-¡Chopper has algo!- gritaba histérica Nami, el reno solo corría en círculos gritando por un medico o un porque a lo que sucedió.

-Iré a buscar la medicina de antes- en cuanto el reno corrió y toco la perilla hubo un breve silencio por la conmoción, nadie esperaba escuchar lo que oyeron.

-¿Acaso eso fue?..- hablo dudosa la peli-negra. Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio observando al cocinero.

Zoro se acerco al rostro de Sanji con el objetivo de volverle a escuchar.

_Eran ronquidos_.

Sanji solo estaba dormido por el cansancio, no dio mas y desfalleció donde pudo.

**++H++**

En la cubierta del Sunny se distinguía al espadachín cargando al rubio, parecía que había obtenido el mismo síntoma que su capitán, la capacidad de dormir en cualquier lugar.

-Me metiste un gran susto, cocinero de mierda- se hablaba así mismo en voz baja, reprendía al cocinero que aun dormía apoyado en su pecho, lo cargaba con su brazo derecho, mientras lo llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos.

El rostro de sanji cuando dormía era lo mas adorable que había visto Zoro, su respiración era tranquila, estaba muy cansado, en su único ojo visible podía que su esfuerzo le había llevado a tener una ojeras, esta vez solo lo dejaría dormir, aunque esa noche tenían oportunidad de hacer lo que quisieran ya que sanji había dejado a todos los demás chicos muy ocupados comiendo y bebiendo en la cocina, sabia que después tendría la misma oportunidad.

-No entiendo por que amas tanto a esas mujeres...- el tono de celos en su voz era de esperarse.

-Te pasaste todo el día atendiéndolas, haciendo realidad sus caprichos, solo te usaron- ante tal punto de vista mencionado por el espadachín acerco su rostro a quien traía en brazos, rara vez se quedaba quieto para contemplarlo.

Al entrar al la habitación que compartían junto con los demás, el rubio subió sus manos rodeando el cuello de su amante, hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

-Al único que amo... es a ti... estupido marimo- podía decirse que hablaba en sus sueños o estaba respondiendo ante las quejas del peli-verde.

Ante sus palabras se sonrojo, le respondió golpeando suavemente la espalda del durmiente.

Zoro retiro los zapatos del 'durmiente' y lo deposito en su cama, pero este no le soltaba.

-Sanji, debo ir a vigilar-

-Dale tu turno… a alguien más- respondió aun al borde de desmayarse del sueño de nuevo.

El peso del cocinero hizo que el peli-verde le cayera encima.

-Quédate, marimo- murmuro sin verle a la cara.

Era injusto que Sanji le convenciera de ese modo, sus ojos cerrados, el cabello desparpajado y la boca entre abierta dejaban mucho que desear en esos momentos.

-Como quieras- soltó el espadachín sonrojado, '_maldita sea'_ agrego murmurando para si mismo vencido por la ternura de las palabras que salían de su amante, se acomodo aun lado de él, a pesar de que las camas fueran individuales cabían perfectamente, podía decirse que de todos modos planeaba dormir con el rubio, era una noche fría y claro el no le rechazaría por nada.

Antes de dejarse llevar por el contagiante sueño del oji-azul, le rodeo con sus brazos y le beso la frente, situaciones como esas le dejaban una sonrisa al espadachín para dormir placidamente.

**++H++**

**Finito**


End file.
